


To The Moon and Back (Infinity Times)

by nutaolla



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I want to throw up, Insecurity, M/M, so fucking cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutaolla/pseuds/nutaolla
Summary: If Chanyeol had a dime for every time he thought Kyungsoo was beautiful, he'd be richer than Bill Gates.





	To The Moon and Back (Infinity Times)

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry.  
> (more ugly titles from yours truly)
> 
> here's a short little thing for fun!  
> ps mistakes happen! let me know if you see any :0  
> pps yes, i do refer to down there spots as down there :00

_Kyungsoo is beautiful_ , Chanyeol muses, staring at the flushed cheeks of his lover. He’s spread out under him, thighs clasped against his hips and splotches of varying shades of red scattering over his bare chest. There are tears dotting the corners of his eyes, and Chanyeol can’t help but swoop down and kiss away the saltiness. They’re in the safety of Kyungsoo’s dorm room, his roommate, Jongdae, having the courtesy to make himself scarce with a call of “use protection, kids!” when Chanyeol showed up at the door. The window is cracked open just enough to let a late night breeze slip in, and the bedside lamp illuminates the area with a soft, golden glow.

“Chan _yeol_ ,” Kyungsoo whines, bucking his hips up, seeking for any kind of contact. He’s watching the taller man above him through half-lidded eyes, pupils blown wide and dark and fingers curled into the fabric of his bed sheets. The front of his pale blue boxers are wet with pre-cum, and his pale thighs tremble with need when there’s even just a small amount of friction.

_God, he is_ so _damn beautiful_ , Chanyeol thinks, rolling his own hips in response. They’ve never done anything more than rub against each other, nails dragging down exposed arms and underwears becoming soiled in the process. It’s obscene the way Kyungsoo comes undone in his arms, but it’s not all the way, and as Chanyeol’s hands slide lower and lower, landing loosely on Kyungsoo’s pale thighs, and his lips latch onto a pink, swollen nipple, he wonders if this will be the day when his one fantasy comes to life.

“Ch-Chanyeol, _please_.”

The desperation in Kyungsoo’s voice makes the taller man’s member twitch against the damp cloth of his underwear, and his grip on Kyungsoo’s thighs tighten, spreading the already spread legs even wider and rocking against him in response to the plea. Kyungsoo whimpers, a soft cry of pleasure passing his plump lips when Chanyeol nips at his chest, a trail of dark purple bruises leading from his collarbones down. As he wraps his lips around a pink nipple and nibbles on it, small hands come up to entangle in his soft hair and tugging on the delicate strands, and Chanyeol can’t help but preen at the appreciative mewls coming from Kyungsoo. He didn’t often get to see him like this: so vulnerable and pliant against him. If Chanyeol didn’t love every kind of Kyungsoo, this would be his favorite.

Chanyeol detaches himself from the abused nipple, flattening his tongue against the nub, before glancing down and marvelling at the swollen tip, leaking with pre-cum and peeking out from the band of Kyungsoo’s boxers. Slowly, as if worried about scaring Kyungsoo away, Chanyeol slides a finger under the edge of the dark blue boxers. He freezes, though, when the younger man’s breath hitches and looks up to meet the dark gaze of his boyfriend, continuing to hesitantly drag the fabric down.

“No.”

Everything stops.

“Chanyeol, please, no.”

“Okay.” He slides the article of clothing back on, careful not to touch the enlarged member. He sits up, wincing at his own tent in his briefs, but a determined look on his face. “Tell me why.”

Kyungsoo props himself on his elbows, nose turning a crimson red as it usually does when he is put on the spot. He doesn’t say anything, though, instead averting his gaze to the volumes of manga stacked on the floor by his bed. (They’re Chanyeol’s, he just never takes them home.)

“I mean,” Chanyeol begins when nothing is said, unable to stand the thick air between them, “if you don’t wanna tell me, it’s okay, but I just feel like… I just… Is it me? Do you just not want to do it with me?” He glances down at the rolls on his stomach, eyebrows furrowing. “I know that I’m not-”

“Stop.”

He whips his head back up at the hard edge of Kyungsoo’s tone, meeting the angry gaze with his own.

“Don’t even go there, Park Chanyeol, you’re perfect. I want to do it with you, I do. I just-” he falters, rubbing at his arms. “I’m just…”

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol says softly, taking Kyungsoo’s hands in his own and thumbing at the edges of the bitten nails. “You know you can talk to me about anything, right? Literally anything.”

“I _know_ ,” Kyungsoo responds, corners of his heart-shaped lips curling down. He’s quiet for a moment, squeezing Chanyeol’s hands as he shifts his position so that he’s on his knees. “I’m not very pretty _down there_ ,” he whispers, head tilted down and avoiding Chanyeol’s gaze. “You always talk about how pretty I am and shit, but I’m not. Especially not down there. And I don’t wanna disappoint you.”

Chanyeol blinks, frowning. “You really think I would ever think any part of you isn’t pretty? I’ve seen you during finals week, Soo. I would never, in a million years, be so shallow.”

“I’m just scared,” Kyungsoo murmurs.

Chanyeol doesn’t say anything, trying to formulate a clear response. He loves Kyungsoo, he can’t imagine how he could ever find a part of his lover unattractive. Even at his worst, Chanyeol has been completely smitten, and his friends like to joke around about how they guess “love really does make people blind”. He knows Kyungsoo is a virgin, as he’s never had any romantic or physical attraction to anyone before him, however he didn’t know that this was a concern to him. At least, not a concern that he should have when he’s with _him_.

“Yeol?” Kyungsoo’s quivering voice snaps him out of his thoughts. “I’m sorry if I offended you.”

“ _No_!” Chanyeol exclaims, causing the other Korean to flinch at the sudden volume. “Nope. No, no. I am not offended, I’m thinking, give me a moment, Soo.” He pauses. “Listen, I love you. I love you to the moon and back infinity times. Kyungsoo, I would actually _die_ for you. Whether we have sex or not, it doesn’t matter to me because just knowing that you love me and just having you by my side is enough for me. However, I won’t let you think that _I_ won’t have sex with you because you’re not pretty _down there_.” He leans forward, letting go of Kyungsoo’s hands and cupping his cheeks instead, pressing their foreheads together. “Soo, I love you. I love you _so_ much. You can say no, but… Let me show you how pretty you are.”

Kyungsoo releases a shuddering breath, eyes fluttering shut, before reopening to stare into Chanyeol’s own gentle, chocolate brown eyes, full of emotions. He gives a jerky nod, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck, pressing his lips to Chanyeol’s. “ _Please_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> woo. so first time posting kind of smut, and i am embarrassed. i think the most embarrassing part about this is the title though. holy shit. i need someone else to pick them out for me.
> 
> personal little tidbit:  
> as i get older, the topic of sex seems to be mentioned more and more. my friends hookup all the time, and i am also asked to do the same, but i have no real interest in engaging in sexual acts. that being said, i considered it once with someone that i did not really know. we were just acquaintances, and i was suddenly hit with the insecurity of "that area isn't pretty, so what am i doing?". of course, i'm over it now. there are a lot more important things to be worried about, but i genuinely wasn't sure what it means to be pretty Down There because let's be honest, dicks and vaginas aren't exactly the most visually appealing things on the planet. i wanted to write this out because maybe??? someone thinks that it matters??? and hey! it might to you, and that's a-ok! we can have our preferences about ourselves and our partners. but i think that if your partner doesn't accept how you look everywhere, like pcy does here (maybe not as cheesy), then it might just be a good idea to converse with them and review your relationship. idk. who am i to give relationship advice tho lmao. i just like to write about love, i don't really wanna experience it.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed! i'm sorry for this long-ass note.
> 
> hit me up on twitter @ petaonia if u want :-)


End file.
